Labor of Love
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: Daniel escapes from prison and puts Nora, Matthew and Destiny's lives in grave danger. Bo races against the clock to find his wife and son before it's too late. Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

(These parts were written by Sharon, Daphne and angelsinstead!)

**For the purposes of this story, Destiny is not pregnant. Her and Matthew have not slept together but have just started dating. Nora is about eight months pregnant. **

How did one rationalize with a man who was not rational? How did you stand before a crazed killer who had a gun pointed at you and tell him to shoot…especially when you were eight months pregnant? _When your child was only inches from the gun and you had no time to think…Literally no time. _

She had been banking on the fact that the man who was trying to kill them wouldn't actually shoot…because at one point he loved her… Or at least that's what she told herself. She told herself that when he stood before God and made promises to her, it wasn't all for show…she had to believe there was a shred of common decency in him or she and Matthew and her unborn child would all die in the same bloody way his other victims had. She would never see Bo's face again. Please God let this work.

She closed her eyes and pictured him calling to her… pictured the softness of his lips on hers and the sweetness of his smile…pictured the warm comfort of his arms and the deep blue pools of his eyes…eyes that she could get lost in forever…and then she opened them, a renewed sense of hope, and stepped in front of the man she had now become terrified of…The man who was in every way imaginable, the polar opposite of her husband.

"Go Ahead Daniel. If this is what it's going to take for my family to be safe…If you must shoot me …Do it…Just please…Please don't hurt my babies…Let Matthew go…wait till my child is born…don't make my children suffer for my mistakes..."

She would have knelt before him and begged but at eight months pregnant she was barely able to move at all…her back ached, her feet felt like they were going to buckle at any second…her child must have been doing back-flips in her belly because she could feel her kicking her and kicking hard…she was going to have a soccer player for a daughter, she could just feel it…and she had to choke back tears as she bit down on her bottom lip to keep the nausea from being a top focus. She needed to stay alert now. She needed to stay focused just long enough to find a way out of here.

Matthew hid behind the boxes that she had practically shoved him into when she pushed him out of the way. He knew better then to argue with his mother when she had a plan but this one had the possibility of ending badly… for all of them. He hated how Daniel had hurt his mom so bad in the past…so bad that he had almost lost her to a coma and now he had kidnapped both of them… he had held them at gunpoint and very nearly slaughtered them right where they stood…except his mom had somehow managed to make him angry enough to miss…angry enough to get him out of harms way…and now both their lives were in grave danger… _Was he supposed to protect her now? Dear God please let his father get here soon. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. _

He wished he had been smart enough to catch something sooner… back when it had just been harmless harassment…unwanted flowers, breathing on the phone, the feeling of being watched, photographs they couldn't explain…when he thought back now they had been given warnings they never saw…been stalked in every corner of their life…and if they hadn't been oblivious to what was now crystal clear, maybe they could have changed what happened next…what happened almost 48 hours ago.

XoXoXo

_**48 Hours Earlier ...**_

"Sorry the movie was sold out," Matthew said as he stopped the car in front of his house.

Destiny smiled. "You already said sorry way too many times. It's not your fault. I guess 'Alien Slashers From Mars' was just more popular than we thought."

Matthew nodded and smiled at his girlfriend as he reached behind his seat and pulled out a bag full of movies they had rented from Blockbuster. "At least we've got these."

"Are you sure Mrs. B won't mind me coming over unannounced like this?"

"Mind? No way. She loves you." So do I, Matthew thought and he was grateful for the darkness in the car that concealed the little flush on his face. He wanted to tell Des how he really felt about her but they had only been dating a short time. He didn't want to scare her off with the intensity of his feelings.

"Come on, let's go in," Matthew said instead. He climbed out of the car and Destiny followed suit. In no time they were standing on the lit front porch. Matthew cleared his throat and thought very sincerely of sneaking another kiss with Destiny before his mother saw but just then he heard a loud thumping noise came from inside the house. "What the –"

He quickly shoved his keys into the lock and walked inside. The first thing he saw was that the room was in tatters like there had been a big struggle. His eyes then moved across the room where he saw his mother lying at the bottom of the staircase, unmoving and unnaturally still. Even unconscious she was clutching her exploding belly protectively. He hoped to god she was alive …

"Ohmigod, Mom!" Matthew cried and started over to his mom. "Des, call my dad!" He dropped to his knees on the floor, reaching for Nora's hand and feeling for a pulse on her wrist the way he had learned in third period, health class. It felt very weak to him and she looked so pale...

Destiny had just started dialing when a decidedly unfamiliar masculine voice spoke up. Destiny looked up as a man with the coldest eyes she had ever seen came down the staircase. He was aiming a gun at her. "That won't be necessary," the man said.

"Daniel?" Matthew screamed out. "You did this to my mom!" He gently nudged Nora's body behind him as Daniel came the rest of the way down the stair case. He went to lunge at Daniel but the man just trained his gun on him, centering it right between Matthew's eyes.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you," Daniel said in an eerily calm voice. "I have the gun and you don't have the guts to take me on."

Matthew thought, the hell I don't! But he didn't make a move because he knew Daniel was insane enough to shoot to kill. He was a serial killer already though Matthew would have never guessed even he could be this evil. "What did you do to my mom?" Matthew demanded.

Daniel moved across the room, towards Destiny. More fear stirred in Matthew's heart. "You know your Mom. Always such a firecracker. She didn't want to come easily with me so I had to take matters into my own hands."

"What did you do?" Matthew demanded again. "Did you push her?" Maybe if he kept talking, he could distract Daniel. Then maybe Destiny could get away and alert his father.

"Let's just say she took a tumble … Hey, don't look at me like that. It's not my fault she was fighting so much…"

Matthew shook his head. "She's pregnant!"

"So I noticed. It seems she got the man she really wanted all along – Bo. She never loved me at all," Daniel shook his head. "Sad, sad."

Matthew could take this no longer and started to spring forward and attack Daniel but before he could, Daniel had grabbed Destiny by her hair and wrenched her up against his chest, the gun in his hand, pressed against her right temple.

Matthew stopped in his tracks. "Daniel, don't. Please," Matthew asked. "She's not a part of any of this." He watched tears build in Destiny's beautiful coal eyes.

"No, you are right about that, Matthew. She is just an innocent bystander in our little game. But she's seen too much and now she's collateral damage. The question is, what shall I do with her?"

"Please don't hurt Destiny," Matthew pleaded as he watched the crazy man holding his girlfriend in a tight grip by her long ebony hair. Destiny trembled as she felt the cold barrel of the gun pressed tightly against her temple.

"You can beg for her all you want, but I am not going to stop. If I let her go, she's going to run straight to the cops. She's involved in this now," Daniel uttered. "Because of you, she's going to suffer."

"Don't shoot her. Please don't."

"Ohhh I am not gonna shoot her. I am going to take her upstairs, tie her up, and throw her in the closet. That way she can't talk," stated Daniel.

"Move!" he yelled as he forced Destiny over toward the stairs. Destiny had to step over Nora as Daniel pushed her up the staircase.

Before they were out of sight, Daniel turned to look over toward Matthew with an evil gleam in his eyes. "Don't even think of running for help or calling the police, because if you try anything, you're little girlfriend here dies! And believe me, I can make sure she dies a slow, gruesome death."

Matthew could hear the sound of the madman's laugher as he disappeared out of sight with Destiny. Looking at his mother, Matthew felt powerless to do anything. If he got on the phone or tried to run outside for help, Daniel would hurt or possibly kill Destiny. Then he might possibly come downstairs and open fire on Matthew and his injured mother. "Mom," Matthew said in a voice saturated with pain as he ran to his mother's side. He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, willing both her and the baby to be alright. His mom and dad had wanted another baby so very much, and he couldn't fathom the torment they'd go through if anything should happen to his unborn baby sister.

"Matthew," Nora moaned as she began to regain consciousness.

Nora gazed up at Matthew's face as she struggled to focus on her son. Her body hurt from the fall she had sustained, and she was disoriented from having hit her head. "Mom, are you alright?" Matthew asked with tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" Nora asked as she tried to remember.

XoXoXo

Meanwhile, at the Llanview Police Department, Commissioner Bo Buchanan had just received a disturbing phone call. According to his informant, there had been a prison break at Statesville and Daniel Colson was on the loose. He was considered armed and dangerous and thought to be headed towards Llanview. "John, I need all available men on this case. This guy is a psycho serial killer and who knows what he might do if he makes it here to Llanview. We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else," Bo informed John.

"I'm right on it," John stated as he started leaving Bo's office.

After John walked out, Bo got on the phone and tried calling Nora. The phone rang and rang, but no one answered. *_That's strange_,* Bo thought to himself when Nora didn't pick up the phone. *_Why isn't she answering?_*

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

(These parts were written by Sharon, Daphne and angelsinstead.)

**Part 2**

The phone kept ringing. He had called back dozens of times and it went straight to voice mail. It was so unlike her. Nora never turned her phone off. He thought briefly about calling the house but decided to do it from the car. He suddenly had a very real fear that he needed to get to Nora and Fast. He was halfway out the parking lot with the sirens on when he dialed the familiar number. His heart sunk when Daniel's wicked laughter came through the phone line. He would have recognized it anywhere.

"What the hell have you done with my family you sadistic maniac?"

"Well now I'm hurt. And it's going to cost you. We're going to play a little game of hide and seek now."

"Put Nora on the phone NOW…"

"And what makes you think you are in the position to be making any demands? I'm the one holding the gun."

"I swear to God…If you touch one hair on her beautiful head I will hunt you down like the animal you are and rip you limb from limb until you are torn up into little pieces and then…then I will throw you into the river where you can be devoured by sharks like the trash you are…"

"No Need to make threats now Commissioner…"

"Oh It's not a threat…It's a promise… NOW PUT MY WIFE ON THE PHONE NOW…"

It was spoken exactly as it was intended…as an order. Daniel could have hung up on him but he chose to give him what he wanted. It would have made things a thousand times worse.

Daniel had a gun jammed into her side as she spoke. Tears had filled her eyes as she cried through the receiver.

"Please Bo…Do what he says. He's going to kill us…he has Matthew"

"MATTHEW IS WITH YOU…."

Daniel took the phone from her and he could hear her petrified screams…he had never hated a person so much in his life. This man had kidnapped his wife, who was eight months pregnant and his teenage son…both of whom were now at the mercy of what he did in the very next moment. He couldn't let them down. He had to play this smart…very smart…or his family would die.

"What do you want Daniel? What the hell do you want? "

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Leave them alone. You want someone to hurt then you come after me. Nora's pregnant. You don't want to hurt a pregnant woman do you?"

"I actually have no stake whatsoever in that bastard child of yours. That's what you get for sleeping with my wife."

"She's not your wife Daniel…she's mine."

"Not for long. "

The phone suddenly went dead and Bo tried to press redial but it just kept ringing and ringing. He stepped on the gas and started racing towards the house…he knew that Daniel was too smart to still be there but he was hoping he would at least find a clue. He never made it there.

XoXoXo

Bo felt tears burn his eyes as he kept his foot on the gas pedal. He wanted to call Daniel back and rip the sick monster's ear off through the phone but he knew it wouldn't help. All he knew was that he had to get to his wife and children as soon as possible. He couldn't lose them. He had tried living life without them before and it had never worked for him. If they died, god ... No, he wasn't going there.

He kept his foot on the pedal, driving as fast as he could through the streets, his sirens blasting all the way. He was going to get there and tear Daniel from limb to limb to rescue his family. However, fate had other plans or actually Daniel had thought of everything he guessed as his car began to swerve wildly on the street as if by its own volition. He figured that the breaks had been cut because as he tried to steady the car by gripping the wheel tightly, it just pulled to the left anyway. Right towards a very steep ravine.

XoXoXo

The man upstairs must have been watching over Bo because as the car went sailing over the edge of the ravine, he jumped from it, landing with a thud upon the grassy earth. His body was bruised and scraped, but at least he was alive. The car was in bad shape as it crashed and smoldered on the rocks below. Had he been in the vehicle, then he surely would have been a goner.

Bo cussed because he knew that Daniel had tampered with his brakes which had lead to his almost-fatal accident. He got up carefully and brushed the dirt and bits of grass off his clothing. He was now standing on the road which lead to his house, but there were no cars in sight at this hour. As much as his body ached from his fall from the speeding car, he continued walking down the road toward his home. He had to get there as soon as possible, so he could see what had happened to Matthew and Nora. He could only pray that they were both alright and that Daniel hadn't hurt them yet. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late.

"It's time for us to fly!" Daniel said with crazy, maniacal laughter to both Nora and Matthew.

"Can't you see my mom's hurt? She needs a doctor!" Matthew cried out.

"Ohhh does she now? I don't care!" Daniel said with a vicious growl.

He picked Nora up in his arms, holding the gun against her protruding stomach. "If you don't want to see your mom and the little brat blown away, come outside with me and get into the car!" Daniel yelled at Matthew.

"What about Destiny?" Matthew asked as he glanced toward the staircase where Daniel had taken Destiny and tossed her into a closet.

"What about her? This isn't the time for you to be making out with your little girlfriend, Matthew! Now hurry outside now... or your mom's going to take a bullet!"

Matthew had no choice to go outside and get into the car with the madman. He climbed into the backseat with his mom, holding her head gently in his lap. "Mom, are you okay?" Matthew asked with tears in his eyes.

"I'll be fine, Matthew," Nora tried to reassure her son. "Just do as he says. I don't want you getting shot."

As they were speeding down the road, Daniel saw someone walking along the roadway. As the headlights shown upon the man, he saw that it was Bo. With a freakish laugh, Daniel veered toward Bo.


	3. Chapter 3

(These parts were written by Sharon and Daphne.)

As the car continued to veer down the road, Nora let out a petrified scream as it plowed towards her husband. Matthew tried to keep her calm as she started to experience extreme pain but all she could think about was the image of her husband lying on the ground seemingly unconscious.

Nora: What the hell is the matter with you? You could have killed him.

Daniel: That was the point Nora.

Nora: I Swear to God, if anything happens to him I will kill you with my bare hands you crazy bastard. And you know what? Nobody will convict me either. It would be justifiable.

Daniel: I'd watch that mouth of yours…

Nora: What are you going to do about it? Do you think you have the balls to shut me up…I'd like to see you try…

Matthew: Mom, maybe you should just let him drive

Daniel: I'd listen to your bastard kid if I were you…

Nora: If you don't stop insulting my kids I will show you the meaning of ugly…

Daniel: Shut up…shut up you disgusting bitch….I'm trying to think…

Nora: Disgusting? Oh you think I'M disgusting? You didn't think so when you were lying to my face and making me think that you loved me…Too bad you weren't man enough to admit that it was all a game to you…you broke my heart and you didn't even care…so you know what Daniel? I am NOT going to apologize for going back to Bo…at least he knows how to BE a man…unlike you, who only knows how to hide behind an attractive mask. This isn't going to end well for you Daniel…you can run but you certainly can't hide.

Daniel: What makes you think that anybody is going to be looking for you?

Nora: You think it's that easy to get Bo off your tail? Do you? You kidnapped his family Daniel… and I'm pretty sure that he will be trailing you until he finds us… and when he does find you… let's just say that the Buchanan's have their name for a reason… and it's not for their good looks…although they have that too…

Daniel: I really do NOT need to hear you sing his praises so you might want to shut up…

Matthew: Mom, maybe you should listen…he seems serious…

Daniel: Smart kid you have there…

Nora: You're not going to scare me away with your bitter vendettas… and if you think you can just kidnap us without getting caught then you might want to rethink your plan…If you don't let us go then you're as good as dead…

Daniel: Not if I kill you first

XoXoXo

Bo woke up with a splitting headache about a half hour later. He swore when he realized that he had underestimated Daniel and given him too much time to take off with his family. He had just tried to kill him twice…he could only imagine the incredible danger Nora and Matthew were in. He looked up to the sky briefly and said softly.

Bo: Pa…Drew…if you could somehow hear me can you do me a favor and look out for Nora and Matthew and our unborn child…they're in so much danger right now and I'm trying to find them but they need your help…please God…keep them safe.

He went back inside the house to look for clues and as he was putting ice on his head simply because he could hear Nora chastising him in his head for not doing it, He found a piece of her sweater. He picked it up and brought it to his nose. There had obviously been a struggle. He could still smell the scent of her perfume and he closed his eyes…picturing the last time he saw her… How he had kissed her goodbye…he had no idea then that it might be the last time he ever saw her. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he walked to the stairs. He saw the blood by the landing and felt panic in his gut.

He hadn't had a chance to really see them…If anything had happened to any of them…

He heard a noise that sounded like it was coming from upstairs but he was distracted by the knock on the door. Brushing it aside as his own paranoia, he went to answer the door. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who was standing at the door. He had believed they were dead. Just what the hell was going on here?

XoXoXo

She was dressed all in white, a billowing skirt blowing out behind her in the cool night breeze. Her ethereal beauty had never been more pronounced than right then. "Jennifer Rappaport…?" He choked out. It couldn't be. She was dead. Certainly dead. He had seen her lifeless body himself, had watched Rex Balsom cry over her, had watched her buried…

"It's me, Bo," she said. "And we don't have a lot of time."

Bo shook his head, blinked his eyes even. But when he opened them she was still there. "Are you some kind of ghost?"

"Bo, there's really no time to waste with questions," she said. "Nora and Matthew need you."

"How did you know?"

"I saw Daniel making his evil little plans." She cringed. "Anyway, you need to go upstairs and open the closet door. Someone's in there."

"This can't be real," Bo said. "You're not real."

"Bo, hurry!" Jennifer said in a commanding voice.

Bo nodded and immediately turned on his heel, racing for the stairs. He took them two at a time and was only slightly breathless when he reached the landing. He heard what sounded like someone or something moving around in the closet, desperately heaving their body against the door.

He ripped open the door and right away saw Destiny Evans, his son's girlfriend, tied and gagged in there. Tears were streaming down her face as he quickly undid the gag on her mouth. "Destiny, what the hell happened?"

"Mr. B, thank god you're here!" Destiny cried as Bo started to loosen her restraints. Soon she was free and she asked, "Where's Matthew and Mrs. B? What did that psycho do with them?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. I am guessing Daniel did this to you."

"Yeah, he did. But he didn't give any clues about where he was taking them…I thought he was going to kill me for sure but he didn't. Matthew was so brave, even when he saw Nora at the bottom of the staircase."

Bo froze for a minute, unable to speak over the bitter bile and rage clogging his throat. "She's pregnant and he pushed her, didn't he? That bastard…"

Destiny just nodded weakly. "What are we going to do next, Mr. Buchanan?"

"I need to find that psycho who's holding my wife and kids." Bo shook his head. "Can you do me a favor and call your parents to pick you up? Lock all the doors and don't open to anyone until you hear your parents' voices."

"Mr. B, I want to help!" Destiny cried.

"I know but this is the best way that you can help. I need to know that you are safe so I can make sure my family comes home to both of us."

Destiny wiped her teary face and nodded. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Good."

Bo was hopping down the stairs in the next minute. He looked around for Jennifer or Jennifer's spirit as the case seemed to be, but it appeared that she was nowhere to be found. He shook his head and grabbed Nora's car keys, hoping Daniel hadn't tampered with that as well. He then got on his cell phone as he hurried outside.

"John, its Bo. I need an APB out on Daniel Colson. He kidnapped my wife and son." Bo's voice shook. "I need every available man and woman on the case."

"Will do, Bo. They'll be okay, I really believe it."

"I hope you're right."

Bo then disconnected and hurried to the car. Right away he noticed a blonde figure in the passenger seat. Was he going mad or was that Jennifer again?

He unlocked the car and slid inside. Sure enough, it was Jennifer riding shot gun. This was too surreal.

"I need some answers, Jennifer," he said. "Are you dead? Are you a ghost? Or am I just seeing things?" He revved the engine and pulled out of the driveway, slower than he would like but also knowing that he had to gauge if the breaks were in working order. They appeared to be fine thus far. He then ground his foot to the pedal.

"Jennifer," Bo said in frustration. "Something tells me you have answers and I need them. I need my wife and my son home safe and sound."

"Bo, I want them to be okay too. Nora was more of a mother to me than my own and Matthew will always be my little brother, in my heart. But all I can tell you right now is that Daniel isn't working alone."

"What?" Bo asked in shock.

"He's not the brains behind the whole thing. Someone else is."

"Well who? Don't keep me in suspense."

"The hang up phone calls you were getting … the strange gifts … Daniel couldn't have done that while he was in prison. Someone else was helping him."

"Don't be vague, Jen. I don't have time for this. Who was helping that sonuvabitch?"

XoXoXo

Jen looked at Bo, a trail of tears welling up in her blue eyes. When she spoke, it was as if her whole body shook with fear. It was almost too terrible to imagine…let alone, live through.

Jen: It's my aunt Melanie.

Bo: Melanie? But she was the sane one?

Jen: Apparently the crazy genes don't fall too far from the family tree. She was just better at fooling everyone…at making them believe she was some kind of saint. She's been harboring this intense hatred against your wife for years… because in her mind, you would have married her if Nora hadn't stood in the way.

Bo: And what exactly is she hoping to accomplish? Tell me what she's planning?

Jen: She's not thinking rational Bo. Maybe she never was. She thinks that she can just take over Nora's life if she's out of the way. She thinks that all her problems will go away once Nora is dead and buried….

Bo: What the hell does that mean Jen?

Jen: Just drive Bo. We don't have much time.

XXXX

Daniel pulled the car to a stop at a dark cemetery. He pulled out a shovel as he led them to the empty plot. He handed the shovel to Nora.

Daniel: Start Digging.

Nora: You're crazy you know that? You are never going to get away with this.

Daniel: Oh but I already have. In a few short hours, nobody is going to be looking for you at all and Matthew and I will be long gone by then…

Nora: You're not going anywhere with my son you son of a bitch…I will kill you before I ever let you touch him.

Matthew: Mom, its okay. It's going to be okay.

Daniel: I'm afraid not Matthew….At least not for your mom. You see Nora, I'm not going to touch Matthew but you are never going to see him again.

Nora: Over my dead body

Daniel: That's right Nora. This is your grave. Now get inside.

Nora: No…No, I'm not letting you do this…you can't do this…

Daniel: Fine, if you won't go willingly then I'll take the choice out of your hands.

Daniel grabbed her by the hand as she struggled against him…crying for him to stop…he pushed her into the grave and handed the shovel to Matthew.

Daniel: Now burry her. And don't even think of trying anything funny.

He pointed a gun at his side and Matthew looked at his terrified mom as she cried, praying that she and her children would somehow make it out of this alive...

Nora: Do it Matthew. Please just do what he says. I could never stand it if anything happened to you.

Matthew: I love you mom.

Nora: I love you baby.

Tears filled Matthew's eyes as he was forced to do Daniel's bidding. Nora struggled to remain awake as the air was stolen from her existence and she was buried alive. Daniel heard a car in the distance and grabbed Matthew forcefully. Bo and Jen showed up just as Daniel was holding the gun to Matthew's head.


	4. Chapter 4

(These parts were written by angelsinstead and Sharon)

Tears rushed down Matthew's face as he saw his dad standing in the cemetery. "Dad, you gotta help Mom-," he cried out, but he was interrupted as Daniel thrust the gun painfully against his cheek.

"Shut the hell up or I'll blow your brains out!" Daniel screamed at Matthew.

"Matthew, Jen and I got here as fast as we could. Where is your mother?" Bo asked frantically.

"Jen?" Matthew questioned in confusion. What in the world was his dad talking about? Jen? He looked around, but didn't see anyone with his dad.

Bo glanced over at Jen, seeing that she appeared nearly see-through in the pale moonlight. Surely she wasn't alive. She had to be a spirit, sent down from Heaven by his son Drew and his father Asa to help him rescue Nora and Matthew. "Jen, where is Nora?" Bo cried out.

Jen pointed toward the mound of dirt directly behind Daniel. Bo realized with horror that Daniel had buried Nora alive. He had to act quickly to save her life. Before Daniel realized what hit him, Bo tackled him for the gun. Bo knew he was taking a major risk, but he had to do it or both Nora and Matthew could die. Unfortunately, when Bo caught hold of the gun, it went off.

XoXoXo

The gun went off as Daniel dropped it. Matthew screamed and for a moment Bo thought he had been hit but it had only hit the nearby tree. Bo screamed at him to run and he had tried but he wasn't fast enough and Daniel had regained control of the gun…pushing it into his side as he grabbed him.

"Don't you even think of trying something that stupid again…you will leave when I say you can leave."

"What the hell do you want with him Daniel…He's not a part of this…he never was?"

"He's a part of this because he's your bastard son…"

"Don't speak to my son that way you son of a bitch…He never did anything to you…neither did Nora…and THIS is how you repay that?"

"Nora was supposed to be mine…If you hadn't interfered then she still would be…"

"And you'd still be cheating on her with a man young enough to be her daughter…You call that love? You don't know the first thing about love…you used her."

"And I suppose you know everything there is to know about love right?"

"I know that I wouldn't hide behind her to cover my own ass. Love is about sacrifice. What did you ever sacrifice for her Daniel? All you ever did was hurt her."

"What about you? You hurt her more then I ever could. How could I break her when she was already broken when I met her?"

"Maybe that's true…Maybe I hurt her much more then she deserved…but at least I would never intentionally put her in harm's way…at least I could keep her satisfied in a way that you never could…"

"I don't have to listen to this crap. We're leaving."

"You know it's true Daniel…and if you touch one hair on my son's head, I will kill you."

"You'll have to find me first."

"Matthew…"

"I'll be okay dad… Just find mom. She needs you much more then I do right now."

"I'll find you too son…I'll never give up on either of you."

"I know."

Daniel had then stuck the gun further into Matthew's side and screamed at him to shut up. As tears fell from his face, he took him away with him as his prisoner.

XOXOXO

Jen guided Bo over to the slab of dirt where Nora was buried and he started digging. By the time he found her, she was unconscious. She had her hand gently placed on her stomach, as if to shield her unborn child. Bo pulled her out of the grave and into his arms…

"Baby…Baby wake up…Please wake up…"

"Well isn't this touching…too bad your little reunion will be short lived…"

Bo looked up and saw the cold eyes of his ex girlfriend. What the hell had happened to her? This wasn't the woman he knew.

"What the hell are you doing Melanie? Since when did you carry a gun?"

"Since I realized I would need one to make your wife pay…"

"She never did anything to you…She treated you with nothing but kindness…"

"All a ploy to get you into bed…and you fell for it too…all of her manipulations. How could you be so stupid?"

"I'm not stupid Melanie. I'm in love. I'm sorry if it hurts you but Nora didn't have to manipulate me to get me into bed…because I wanted to be there. I love her…and nothing you do is going to change that…"

"Oh we'll see about that…Once Nora's dead then you and I can be together…"

"Are you crazy? Do you honestly think I would have anything to do with you now? You and your partner in crime had my wife and son kidnapped…you buried her alive…and now look at her? Do you even care that she's pregnant? She could be losing our baby right now and all you can do is stand there and talk to me about your insane ideas for a relationship that ended a long time ago… She needs to get to a hospital… she needs medical attention…"

"You're not taking her anywhere Bo. I, on the other hand, am…I have big plans for her…but you don't have to look so worried Bo…your baby will be just fine…Once she meets her real mommy and you learn to forget that Nora ever existed…"

"You're as crazy as Daniel…Put that gun down…"

"I can't do that Bo. I can't have you trying to play hero while I take Nora out of here. Now let go of her or I'll shoot…"

"Go ahead and shoot…because you'll have to shoot me before I let you hurt her."

"Now Bo, don't go talking stupid. What happens if I miss you and Nora gets shot in the head? You wouldn't want that would you? Then you'd have to explain to your son how you let his mom get killed…"

"What does it matter if you're going to kill her anyways?"

"I'll tell you what? If you behave, I'll let her live. I'm not sure how much of a life it will be for her but you want her alive, fine. Say your goodbye's Bo. Nora and I have big plans…and you can't be a part of them."

"What the hell are you talking about, Melanie?" Bo demanded as he glared at the crazy woman.

"I have surgical tools in my car. Nora's far enough along now that I can cut the baby out and the child will survive," Melanie answered. "I'm going to cut Nora's baby from her body and raise her as my own. She'll be my little girl. Yours and mine, Bo."

"You're positively nuts. There's no way I will let you touch Nora or harm her!" Bo cried out as he shielded Nora with his body. All he wanted to do was protect Nora and their unborn child from Melanie's sadistic plans.

"I'm afraid I can't let you stop me, Bo," said Melanie as she picked up the shovel and whacked Bo over the head with it. He fell unconscious over Nora's crumpled body.

"You're a stupid fool, Bo," Melanie said as she kicked Bo away from Nora.

Calmly, Melanie went to her car and got the towels and her surgical tools so she could do her little "operation" on Nora and retrieve the baby. There in the grave yard, Melanie raised Nora's top to expose her swollen belly. As Melanie lay her hand on Nora's protruding stomach, she could feel the unborn baby kicking within.

"Momma's gonna see you soon, sweetheart," Melanie crooned to the baby. She raised up a scalpel and aimed it toward Nora's stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel had taken Matthew to an abandoned warehouse and shoved him into a chair. He had tried not to show his fear when he tied him to it. The man was so sadistic that he didn't even know what to expect. He had buried his mother alive and god only knew what he planned on doing with him. He just had to stay strong long enough for his father to get him out of here. Blinking back tears, he looked at Daniel as he began to pace back and forth. He was talking to someone on the phone but he couldn't hear who.

"Melanie, why the hell aren't you answering the phone? I never signed up to babysit Nora's brat so you better get your butt over here soon…you're the one who wants to play house… "

He hung up the phone and stared at the syringe in his hand. It would be so much easier if he could just give this to Matthew himself. Then he could forget all about his mother and he could get the hell out of town before anyone knew he was involved. But no…no Melanie had to do it herself. She was the doctor. He had no clue how much to give him.

_If Nora had just behaved herself then this wouldn't be happening, _he thought in disgust._ He couldn't let her get away with leaving him. If he couldn't have her then by God nobody else would._

XOOXO

Jen's spirit had stood by Nora's side as Melanie began to slice into her but before she could lift her scalpel, the spirit had inhabited Nora's body. Jen had been brought down to earth for a reason and she had to do her job. She had to keep her safe.

Nora's body had risen from the ground and looked up at Melanie.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Melanie had just laughed at her…that wicked evil laugh.

"Where's Matthew…what have you done to my son?"

"I haven't done anything to your son…but Bo…that's another story…"

She had noticed the limp body of her husband and as she became hysterical, she reached into his pocket while Melanie was distracted and took out his gun...knowing she had no choice but to protect herself and her unborn child.

"Bo…Bo, wake up?"

She had shaken him briefly and then pointed the gun at Melanie…

"I'll be back for Bo…and if ANY harm has come to him then I will kill you….until then, you are going to take me to my son."

"What makes you think I know anything about your son?"

"Because you are crazy enough to think you could take over my life. What was the plan Melanie? You were going to kill me and then play mommy to my kids? Sorry to disappoint you but that will happen when hell freezes over… Now move it…"

"And what happens if I don't?"

"Oh trust me, Melanie…you do NOT want to stand between a mother and her children. You won't like the results."

XoXoXo

Nora aimed the gun at Melanie and forced her into the car. "You're going to take me to the location where Daniel took Matthew!" Nora commanded.

Melanie just laughed hysterically as she stepped behind the wheel. Nora barely had time to get into the passenger seat before Melanie started the engine. Melanie seemed pleased with the change of plans, but her strange behavior freaked Nora out even more. What kind of evil was Melanie up to next? Was she still planning to take her baby from her?

About fifteen minutes later, Melanie had pulled up at the abandoned warehouse. "They are in there," she told Nora. She looked over at Nora and gave her a chilling, evil smile.

XOOXO

Bo groaned with pain as he awakened in the cemetary. There was no sign of Nora or Melanie. He stared down at the empty grave, wondering if Melanie had hurt Nora or their unborn child. He had to get up and save them... and Matthew.

"Bo, I am here... and I am going to help you," Jen said as her ghostly presense appeared at his side.

She lent him her heavenly strength so he could make it over to his vehicle. His head hurt tremendously, but he had to save his family. He wouldn't let Daniel or Melanie tear his family apart. He would fight and save the woman he loved and both his children. He just didn't know where to look.

"Jen, you have to help me," Bo pleaded.

XOOXO

In the warehouse, Daniel was pacing. Where was Melanie... and why wasn't she taking his calls? His anger grew as he was tired of listening to Nora's brat run his annoying mouth. "Shut the fuck up!" Daniel growled. "Don't say another word... or you'll be sorry!"

"My dad is going to find you... and you're the one who is going to be sorry after what you did to my mom!" Matthew cried out.

XoXoXo

Daniel aimed the gun at Matthew and was about to pull the trigger when Nora and Melanie burst in, Nora tackling Daniel, and knocking it out of his hands. He pinned her on the ground and pointed the gun to her temple.

"That was a really big mistake…and it's one I could easily correct," he sneered.

"Go ahead and try…but if you EVER come near my son again, I will rip out your insides and strangle you with them."

She felt his grip get tighter as he caressed her cheek and she tried to jerk away from him. _She would not cry. She told herself, she wouldn't let him see how scared she was. She needed to protect her children. That was all that mattered. Her children's life depended on her ability to stay grounded._

She spit in his face when he came closer. She might have been very pregnant but she was not a shrinking violet. His hand came around and smacked her… and she just lay there motionless as he got up and stood next to Melanie, who had her hand over Matthew's mouth so he couldn't speak.

"Thank you so much Daniel…thank you for reminding me who you _really_ are…Now it will be burned in my mind forever."

"You might want to control that temper of yours…It's really not in your best interest…"

She sat up from the floor and lifted herself off the ground as she looked at Daniel with no emotion.

"I don't give a damn what's in my best interest…you are not going to keep me scared…I won't let you win."

"Who says, I haven't already?"

Matthew bit Melanie's hand and she screamed. "You little shit," she said. _That's my boy,_ Nora thought. _Never let them hurt you without putting up a damn good fight._ Melanie had gotten so angry her hand had nearly connected with Matthew's cheek in the same way Daniel's had connected with hers…except Nora had grabbed her hand and stared her down.

"Not with my child Bitch…"

"He won't be your child for long…neither will that little bastard inside you…"

"Now Melanie, there's no need for name calling…I mean just because you couldn't get Bo to give you a child…and that's what this is really about isn't it? You're just plain jealous…you're jealous that it was me who gave him everything he wanted…..It bothers you doesn't it? thinking of us in bed and knowing that he was never a sex starved animal with you...Deal with it Melanie...he just wasn't that into you...and with me...he could never get enough...He never wants to stop making love to me...did you know that he...well, I won't tell you since my child is in this room but trust me, he was never that man with you...

"That can be easily rectified…you don't deserve to be married to him…and you won't be…before long you will be nothing but a distant memory…"

"Are you sure about that? Are you? Because you're banking an awful lot on the assumption that Bo will just fall into your arms…why would he Melanie? He's not going to thank you for getting rid of me…and if you think that he will then you don't know him at all…because what he WILL do is put you in prison…and that is if you are lucky and catch him on a GOOD day…"

"He won't if he doesn't remember you…"

"And that's your little plan…you're going to give my family a drug so they forget me? What if it doesn't work Melanie? Or what if years down the line, they remember what you did to me…We both know that this plan is stupid…It's not going to work…"

"We'll see now won't we? But in the meantime, you and I have some unfinished business to take care of…"

"No…No get away from me you crazy bitch…"

She tried to run away from her as she came at her with a scalpel but Daniel held her back. Nora was crying as Matthew screamed for her.

"Don't…don't take my baby…please God…don't take my baby…"

"Don't worry Nora, it will be over before you know it…before long you won't even remember being pregnant…"

"No…No please don't do this…don't hurt my baby…"

"It would have been better for you if you had just let me do this when you were asleep…it wouldn't have hurt you…Now I'm afraid, this will hurt like hell…"

"Mom," Matthew cried as Melanie lifted the scalpel and Nora tried to shift away from her.

XoXoXo

Bo pulled up next to the warehouse. Jen's spirit placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "Nora and Matthew are in there... and they need you," she told him. "You have to hurry. They both are in great danger."

Despite his bleeding scalp, Bo forced himself out of the vehicle. He had to get to his family. He had to save all of them.

Bo had no idea what he would see as he entered the warehouse. What he encountered was a scene of utter chaos. Melanie had a scalpel in her grip, and she was about to slice into Nora's protruding stomach. Screaming Nora's name, Bo attempted to run to her side to help her. Daniel grabbed Bo just as Matthew escaped the chair where he had been tied.

"I can't let you do that," Daniel said as he glared into Bo's face.

"Let me go! You and that BITCH are not going to hurt the woman I love!" growled Bo.

The scalpel started to slice into Nora's skin just as Matthew grabbed it. Matthew gripped the scalpel and slashed Melanie across the face with it. "You're gonna pay for that!" Melanie yelled as blood oozed from her cheek.

Nora's knees buckled out from underneath her as a river of blood soaked her shirt. "Ohhh my God!" Bo cried out as Nora lay there bleeding. "Daniel, you gotta help Nora! She's gonna bleed to death! Call 911!"

Bo rushed to Nora's side as the blood continued to seep from her body. He took off his jacket and applied pressure, knowing that he had to stop as much of the blood as he possibly could. Her head was resting in his lap as he turned to Daniel and Melanie.

"I don't give a damn what you do to me…but you can't let her die…Please Daniel, if you ever cared about her at all, you won't do this to her…"

"Why should I help that bitch when she's having YOUR baby?"

"This isn't about your stupid jealousy Daniel…it's about a woman's life…a woman and child…Don't you care at all that you'll be hurting innocent people here…people like Matthew and Rachel and everyone who ever loved her…I know you don't care about me…but think of Nora…think of the people who love her…"

Bo could tell that Daniel was thinking about it when he pulled out the phone and stared at the numbers…but then suddenly Melanie appeared in front of him and knocked the phone out of his hand.

"You're not calling anyone…If anyone is going to help that bitch, it's me."

"You're the one who did this to her," Bo screamed at her.

"I didn't do anything to her…if she had just let me take what was mine then she wouldn't have been hurt."

"For God's sake Melanie, this is OUR child…you tried to cut an innocent child out of her mother's womb…what kind of sense does that make? You are certifiably insane…"

"Now Bo…You shouldn't talk to your future wife like that…"

"Wife…you are crazy if you think I will ever marry you…Have you forgotten that I'm already married…"

"If you don't stop talking then she won't be alive long enough to BE your wife…"

"Don't you dare touch her…I will sue you for malpractice if you lay one finger on her…I would rather take my chances myself then let the world's worst doctor stitch her up…"

"Hey…That's not very nice Bo…You're going to have to pay for that…"

"Fine…so I'll pay…right now I'm going to help my wife…

Melanie held the gun at Bo's temple and pulled back the trigger…

"No Bo…You're not."

XOXOXO

Matthew had slipped out the back window in the middle of the fighting. He was terrified he would be caught but he had to get his mother some help. He couldn't lose her now…not when they had come so close to having everything they worked so hard for. He loved her so much. He wouldn't let these psychopath's take her from him and his dad. He ran until he couldn't tell what he was running from anymore. When he reached a payphone, he dialed 911.

"You need to send an ambulance right away…my mom…she's bleeding…you got to hurry, she's pregnant…some psychopath just tried to cut her baby out of her womb…she has a gun…they both do…please hurry...my mom is going to bleed to death and they're going to kill my dad..."

He quickly gave the address and hung up the phone. He leaned against the frame of the phone and tried to catch his breath. He pulled out the lucky penny that his mom gave him and rubbed it in his palm. "You should have kept this mom. You needed it a lot more then me. Please be safe. Please don't let them hurt you."

He stepped out from the phone booth when he heard sirens and that was when he saw the face of someone unexpected. "What are you doing here," He asked in surprise?


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: This chapter was written by Sharon and AngelsInstead._

**Chapter Six - Labor of Love**

****"I had to try to help you and Mrs. B.," Destiny said as she stood there at Matthew's side. "I saw your dad's car parked over there, so I knew you were here. Who were you calling on the phone? Where's your mom and dad?"

"That psychopath has them in the warehouse. He's working with Melanie and they tried to cut my baby sister out of my mom's stomach with a scalpel. I was calling for an ambulance," Matthew explained. "How'd you get out of the closet where Daniel had you tied up?"

"Your dad helped me," answered Destiny. "What can we do to help your mom?"

"I don't know, but let's walk over toward the warehouse and try to look in one of the windows. There's got to be something we can do," Matthew said as he took Destiny's hand into his. He was so glad she was here, but he hoped she wouldn't end up hurt. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. He said a silent prayer that his mom and dad would be alright.

XOXOXO

The gun went off, grazing Bo's head. He fell unconscious onto the floor. Blood seeped from his wound, mingling with Nora's blood which already soaked the floor. "Should we get the hell out of here and leave them both to die?" Daniel asked Melanie fearfully since the kid had escaped and he was probably calling the cops right now.

"No, I want that baby. Maybe I can't have Bo... maybe he won't cooperate, but I am gonna get the baby. Get me my medical equipment. I am going to cut it out of her right now!" Melanie insisted.

Like a mindless fool, Daniel went to do Melanie's bidding. He brought her the tools and towels she needed to do the surgery. He stood over her and watched as Melanie began making incisions in Nora's flesh.

Melanie cut into Nora's abdomen and cut the umbilical chord that was wrapped around the baby's neck. She handed the baby to Daniel after she took her out of Nora's womb. Before she sewed Nora back up, she enacted another act of revenge. She injected a vial of poison into Nora's cervix and then sewed her up. She laughed wickedly.

"When that bitch wakes up, she'll be in so much pain, she won't be able to move, let alone stop me…and she'll never have another child…she'll be lucky if she can have sex again…her cervix is going to feel like it's being shredded. Come on, let's go."

Daniel and Melanie walked out of the warehouse with Nora and Bo's baby…it gave them great pleasure that Nora would die slowly and Bo would blame himself. The poison wouldn't show up in tests. Matthew and Destiny walked into the warehouse and tried to wake Bo and Nora. When Nora stood up, she screamed in agony…feeling like someone was sticking knives down her vagina and stretching it…she could barely walk.

"My baby…My baby," she screamed when she realized she was no longer pregnant.

"Mom…Mom, you can't go out there…you are in pain…"

"I have to find your sister…and your father needs medical attention…"

"The ambulance is on its way Mrs. B…Try not to worry," Destiny said.

"What the hell is wrong with me…It feels like my insides are being torn out…"

"Your baby was cut out mom…"

"This is more Matthew…I know I shouldn't be saying this to my son but…It feels like my Vagina is being cut up in little pieces…it stings…"

She suddenly collapsed on the floor and Matthew saw the vial…

"That woman is insane. She injected cyanide into her vagina…We've got to get her to a hospital now…we can't wait for a doctor."

"What about you dad…?"

"You stay with dad…I'm taking my mom to the hospital. Help me get her into the car."

Destiny helped Matthew put Nora in the car and he ran every red light there was, miraculously making it to the hospital in less then five minutes.

"You got to help my mom…some crazy woman injected cyanide into her vagina after cutting her baby out…"

They rushed her into the emergency room and attempted to get the cyanide out of her system. It was one of the craziest cases they had ever been a part of. They knew there was only a small window of opportunity before the poison would take effect. Matthew was pacing the floors when the doctors came out with news.

XOXOXO

The ambulance came and rushed Bo to the hospital with Destiny close behind. Bo was in and out of consciousness calling for his wife and baby girl. Destiny didn't know how he and Nora were going to survive the kidnapping of their daughter, who was ripped out of her mother's womb a month early.

Melanie and Daniel had taken the baby to a secure location far from town. They were planning their next move as she held the baby.

"When they get out of the hospital, we are coming back for our last act of revenge," Melanie said.

"I can't wait. You think Nora's miserable now, she will really be miserable then."

"This will be so much fun. I will tie up Bo so he can't move while you rape his wife right in front of him. That will teach them for leaving us."

"The more misery the better…and in the meantime, we can raise this child to hate her parents. What better revenge then that."

They enjoyed a sinister laugh before they celebrated their revenge by having sex.

XOXOXO

"Doctor, how's my mom?" Matthew asked as soon as Nora's doctor left the E.R.

"I think she's going to make it. We managed to get the cyanide out but we had to remove part of her cervix in the process. Sadly, she'll probably never be able to have another child," the doctor stated.

"Thank you for saving my mom's life," Matthew told the doctor. "Can I see her now?"

"She's resting right now. She's been through a terrible ordeal and needs her rest. We gave her a sedative. I promise you can see her as soon as she wakes up," the doctor answered.

Just then, Destiny arrived at the hospital. She rushed to Matthew's side to support him. "How's Mrs. B?" she asked worriedly.

"The doctors saved her, but she's in pretty bad shape. How's my dad? Do you know?"

"I am not really sure, but they are bringing him in from the ambulance now."

Matthew saw the ambulance attendants bringing his dad in on a gurney as they rushed him toward the E.R. Blood soaked the bandages on Bo's head. "Dad!" Matthew cried out as he ran over to hold his father's hand in his.

"Matthew, how's your mom?" Bo asked.

"She's going to be fine, Dad," Matthew tried to assure his dad. "You need to worry about yourself and get better."

Bo knew that Matthew wasn't telling him everything, but his own wound was excruciating, and he wasn't able to talk anymore. They took him into the E.R. to be treated.

"What should we do now, Des?" Matthew asked his girlfriend. "Those psychos hurt my parents and kidnapped my baby sister."

"I don't know, but I don't suppose there is much we can do."

"I'm going to call the police so they can start looking for the baby," Matthew informed Destiny.

XOXOXO

About an hour later, Melanie and Daniel showed up in Nora's hospital room. Melanie held the sleeping baby girl in her arms. Melanie looked down at Nora who was still unconscious due to the sedative. "Awww, she's sleeping just like a baby. I wonder how her pussy feels after what we did to it," Melanie said with a wicked little grin.

"I know how to make her pussy feel a whole lot better," Daniel said as he released his throbbing erection.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's_ Note:__This__ chap__ter__ was__ writ__ten__ b__y__ Sha__ron__ and__ An__gelsInstead._

**Labor Of Love : Chapter Seven**

Melanie cut into Nora's abdomen and cut the umbilical chord that was wrapped around the baby's neck. She handed the baby to Daniel after she took her out of Nora's womb. Before she sewed Nora back up, she enacted another act of revenge. She injected a vial of poison into Nora's cervix and then sewed her up. She laughed wickedly.

"When that bitch wakes up, she'll be in so much pain, she won't be able to move, let alone stop me…and she'll never have another child…she'll be lucky if she can have sex again…her cervix is going to feel like it's being shredded. Come on, let's go."

Daniel and Melanie walked out of the warehouse with Nora and Bo's baby…it gave them great pleasure that Nora would die slowly and Bo would blame himself. The poison wouldn't show up in tests. Matthew and Destiny walked into the warehouse and tried to wake Bo and Nora. When Nora stood up, she screamed in agony…feeling like someone was sticking knives down her vagina and stretching it…she could barely walk.

"My baby…My baby," she screamed when she realized she was no longer pregnant.

"Mom…Mom, you can't go out there…you are in pain…"

"I have to find your sister…and your father needs medical attention…"

"The ambulance is on its way Mrs. B…Try not to worry," Destiny said.

"What the hell is wrong with me…It feels like my insides are being torn out…"

"Your baby was cut out mom…"

"This is more Matthew…I know I shouldn't be saying this to my son but…It feels like my Vagina is being cut up in little pieces…it stings…"

She suddenly collapsed on the floor and Matthew saw the vial…

"That woman is insane. She injected cyanide into her vagina…We've got to get her to a hospital now…we can't wait for a doctor."

"What about you dad…?"

"You stay with dad…I'm taking my mom to the hospital. Help me get her into the car."

Destiny helped Matthew put Nora in the car and he ran every red light there was, miraculously making it to the hospital in less then five minutes.

"You got to help my mom…some crazy woman injected cyanide into her vagina after cutting her baby out…"

They rushed her into the emergency room and attempted to get the cyanide out of her system. It was one of the craziest cases they had ever been a part of. They knew there was only a small window of opportunity before the poison would take effect. Matthew was pacing the floors when the doctors came out with news.

Xxxooo

The ambulance came and rushed Bo to the hospital with Destiny close behind. Bo was in and out of consciousness calling for his wife and baby girl. Destiny didn't know how he and Nora were going to survive the kidnapping of their daughter, who was ripped out of her mother's womb a month early.

Melanie and Daniel had taken the baby to a secure location far from town. They were planning their next move as she held the baby.

"When they get out of the hospital, we are coming back for our last act of revenge," Melanie said.

"I can't wait. You think Nora's miserable now, she will really be miserable then."

"This will be so much fun. I will tie up Bo so he can't move while you rape his wife right in front of him. That will teach them for leaving us."

"The more misery the better…and in the meantime, we can raise this child to hate her parents. What better revenge then that."

They enjoyed a sinister laugh before they celebrated their revenge by having sex.

Xxxooo

"Doctor, how's my mom?" Matthew asked as soon as Nora's doctor left the E.R.

"I think she's going to make it. We managed to get the cyanide out but we had to remove part of her cervix in the process. Sadly, she'll probably never be able to have another child," the doctor stated.

"Thank you for saving my mom's life," Matthew told the doctor. "Can I see her now?"

"She's resting right now. She's been through a terrible ordeal and needs her rest. We gave her a sedative. I promise you can see her as soon as she wakes up," the doctor answered.

Just then, Destiny arrived at the hospital. She rushed to Matthew's side to support him. "How's Mrs. B?" she asked worriedly.

"The doctors saved her, but she's in pretty bad shape. How's my dad? Do you know?"

"I am not really sure, but they are bringing him in from the ambulance now."

Matthew saw the ambulance attendants bringing his dad in on a gurney as they rushed him toward the E.R. Blood soaked the bandages on Bo's head. "Dad!" Matthew cried out as he ran over to hold his father's hand in his.

"Matthew, how's your mom?" Bo asked.

"She's going to be fine, Dad," Matthew tried to assure his dad. "You need to worry about yourself and get better."

Bo knew that Matthew wasn't telling him everything, but his own wound was excruciating, and he wasn't able to talk anymore. They took him into the E.R. to be treated.

"What should we do now, Des?" Matthew asked his girlfriend. "Those psychos hurt my parents and kidnapped my baby sister."

"I don't know, but I don't suppose there is much we can do."

"I'm going to call the police so they can start looking for the baby," Matthew informed Destiny.

XOXOXO

About an hour later, Melanie and Daniel showed up in Nora's hospital room. Melanie held the sleeping baby girl in her arms. Melanie looked down at Nora who was still unconscious due to the sedative. "Awww, she's sleeping just like a baby. I wonder how her pussy feels after what we did to it," Melanie said with a wicked little grin.

"I know how to make her pussy feel a whole lot better," Daniel said as he released his throbbing erection.

Daniel lifted Nora's hospital gown as he sat down on the bed next to her. He looked at her red and swollen pussy and began to salivate as Melanie looked over at him. "Look how red she is…I know just what she needs." He released some of his semen on his finger and stuck it inside her vagina, fingering her roughly.

"Daniel control yourself…You can't rape her until Bo gets here remember? We want him to have to watch."

"Oh come on, can't I have a little taste? She looks so delicious."

"You can't taste the main course before the appetizer you idiot. We need to get her good and wet. "

"And how do you suggest we do that when she's unconscious?"

"I'm a doctor. I'll take care of everything. You need to take this baby and get out of here before they come back. I'll call you when I'm ready for you."

Daniel slipped out of the window with Nora's daughter and Melanie reached into her medical bag and pulled out a large speculum, which she covered with her cum and then inserted it into Nora's red and swollen pussy.

"I bet that doesn't feel so good does it? I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it. And look, it even comes with its own remote control. You see Nora… I had a little vibrator installed. Maybe we should try it out?"

She pressed the on button and watched as cum spilled from Nora's body as orgasms overtook her body. She was clapping in glee as Nora's body begun to go into shock from too much stimulation.

"This is easier then I thought. You might even be begging Daniel to fuck you before the night is through. We all know what a little slut you are."

Just then the nurse came in to check on Nora and threatened to call security. Melanie pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?"

Xxxooo

Bo's head hurt like hell but all he could think about was Nora. He was desperate to get to her and their little girl. Matthew and Destiny walked in a moment later as he was trying to escape.

"Sit down Dad. You are not going to do mom any good if you don't let them operate."

"Matthew, I need to see her. I have this horrible feeling that something is terribly wrong with her."

"You are not going to do either of you any good until you get that head sewed up. What if you have a concussion?"

"I'm willing to take my chances."

"If you don't get your ass back into that chair, I'm going to call John and have him put you on house arrest. Trust me, you DON'T want me to do that?"

"What the hell has gotten into you son…"

"What's gotten into me is that my parents were almost killed…and believe it or not, I don't want to live without either one of you."

"All right fine…If I promise to let them stitch me up, will you promise to check on your mom?"

"Sure but Destiny will stay here and keep an eye on you."

"What, you don't trust me now?"

"Not when it comes to mom…knowing you, you'd sneak out the moment I was gone."

"He knows you too well," Destiny said as Matthew walked out the door.

"I'm sorry you got pulled into this Destiny. This whole thing is my fault. I'm the one who put Nora and Matthew and you in danger."

"How can you say that Mr. B…It's not your fault that Melanie and Daniel wanted to hurt Mrs. B. "

"Actually it is…Because I loved Nora…because my relationship with Melanie and every other woman didn't last…because I loved Nora…it all comes down to how I feel about my wife. If I hadn't loved her so damn much then maybe you would all be safe."

"Are you saying that you regret loving her?"

XOXOXO

Before the nurse made a run toward the phone, the gun went off. The nurse fell to the floor in a pool of blood. "Stupid bitch," Melanie growled as she had to step over the body to get to the window. Now that a gun had been fired, she had to leave the hospital fast before she was discovered.

Melanie had just slipped out the window when another nurse entered the room after hearing the gun shot. She got on the phone and called security so that the police could be summoned to the hospital. John McBain was already on his way to the hospital as he had received Matthew's call earlier to report the missing baby. Before he started his search, John needed to question Bo and Nora about the baby's kidnapping.

Daniel was waiting outside with the baby when Melanie approached him. "A stupid nurse came in and I had to kill her," Melanie told Daniel. "We better get the hell out of here. This place is gonna be swarming with cops."

"You're right," Daniel said reluctantly. "We don't want the cops to catch us. Let's get this baby home for her feeding. Then we can plan our next move."

"Sounds like a plan, darling," Melanie said as she gave Daniel a quick kiss and they ran off toward the car.

XOXOXO

"I would never regret loving Nora, but I think maybe she might regret loving me because I put her in so much danger," Bo told Matthew with a painful expression.

"Don't say that, Dad. Mom would never regret loving you. It's not your fault that Melanie and Daniel are psychos. Mom loves you so much. We are gonna find my baby sister, you and Mom are gonna get well, and we're all gonna be happy," Matthew said as he squeezed his dad's hand.

"I love you, son," Bo said weakly as they took him away into surgery to repair his wound. "Look after your mom for me."

"I will," Matthew promised.

After he saw his dad being wheeled away on the gurney toward the operating room, Matthew went into Destiny's arms for comfort. He trembled as she lovingly held him. "I just want my mom and dad and my baby sister to be alright," he said sorrowfully.

"We have to have hope, Matthew," Destiny encouraged him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: This update was written by Sharon and AngelsInstead._

**Labor Of Love : Chapter Eight**

Destiny suggested that they call Rachel so Matthew had picked up the phone and called his sister. It had been the hardest call he ever had to make.

"Rachel, it's…it's me Matthew…I think you need to come back here…mom…mom needs us."

Just as Matthew hung up the phone, John came around the corner.

"Did you find my little sister," Matthew asked John. Destiny put her hand on his shoulder in support.

"I'm working on it Matthew but first I need to question your parent's about what they know. "

"That's going to be difficult. Mom's unconscious and dad's in surgery."

"Okay then you're my only source of information…Do you have any idea where they might have gone…? Did they say anything that seemed odd or out of place?"

"I don't know John…Melanie cut my little sister out of my mother's womb…she shot my dad…my mother was unconscious…I wasn't paying any attention to what they were saying…"

"What about you Destiny…Can you remember anything before or after Daniel locked you in that closet?"

"The only thing I noticed is how completely deranged he was. By the time we got home, Mrs. B was already on the floor. Whatever Daniel had set in motion had already started…the only thing he said was…wait a minute…wait he said something about an eye for an eye…it didn't make sense at the time and I wasn't paying much attention but…"

"But what Destiny…Do you think this is about more then just Daniel's botched relationship with Nora…"

"He said something about a woman…the way he said it made me think…made me think it was his child…"

"Daniel doesn't have a daughter Des,"

"That we know of…did he mention a name," John asked

"Oh my gosh…gosh, I am so stupid…why didn't I catch this before…She's someone that Mr. and Mrs. B know very well…Someone who made their lives hell.

"Well don't keep us in suspense…who…who is it?"

"The woman your sister killed Matthew…The one who was obsessed with your father…who wanted your mother dead…Georgie Phillips."

"Are you saying that nut job was his daughter?"

XOXOXO

Melanie and Daniel walked into the hotel room with the baby and immediately began to make plans for their revenge.

"Maybe it would be fun to toy with them for a while," Melanie said. Daniel gave her a wicked grin as he silently agreed.

"What have you got in mind," he asked?

"Why don't you send Nora a little reminder of your connection…Make her scared Daniel…make her really scared."

Melanie went into the bedroom and tried to settle the baby while Daniel took out his cell phone. He selected the naked picture he still had of her and sent it to her phone with the message…"Next time there will be a live audience…I'm coming back for you…"

"Did you do it," Melanie asked?

"All done… Now it's your turn."

He handed Melanie the phone and she sent Bo the same picture with an edited message. "Next time you will watch as Daniel Fucks her. You know what they say Bo…an eye for an eye…your about to get a taste of true fear…We're coming for you."

They laughed wickedly as they celebrated their success in the bedroom. Their plans were coming together nicely now. Or so they thought.

XOXOXO

The nurse came in and found Nora in cardiac arrest. She called for a doctor and they pulled the vibrating speculum out of her. They managed to start her heart up again but she was weak…They needed to do something for the withdraw. She was mumbling Bo's name as she came in and out of consciousness.

XOXOXO

As soon as Bo came out of surgery, the doctors decided that it was in Nora's best interest if he was brought to her side. They wheeled Bo over to Nora's bedside as he was just waking up. "Thank God you're alive, Bo," she said as she looked at him. "I was so worried. I had this awful dream that you had died, and our baby girl had been taken from us. Tell me it isn't true. Tell me that Daniel and that horrible bitch Melanie did not steal our little girl."

"I'm sorry, but they did take her from us," Bo said sadly. "But we're going to get her back. I love you so much... and I love our daughter. We're going to be a family again. I promise."

Nora cried as Bo held her hand. He raised it to his lips, gently kissing each of her fingers. "I told Matthew to contact John. I am sure he's on the case already. They're looking for our little girl and they're going to find her," Bo stated.

Matthew and Destiny walked into the room after they had heard that Bo had gotten out of surgery. "I'm so glad you are okay, Dad," Matthew said as he hugged his father.

Rachel entered the room and went to Nora's side. "I came as soon as I heard," she said as she kissed her mom's cheek. "I'm so sorry for what those psychos did to you and Bo. John McBain has police officers out right now, searching for my little sister. They're going to find her; they have to."

"I'm glad you are here," Nora said as she managed a smile for her daughter. "Bo and I should check our phones to see if there's been any contact from Melanie or Daniel. Maybe they will make some sort of demands... such as what they'd like in exchange for our daughter."

"Good idea, Mom," said Matthew as he set out looking for his parents cell phones. If there was a message, maybe it would contain some sort of clues of the kidnappers whereabouts.

A few minutes later, the phones had been found, and Matthew handed his mother hers. She was looking over her messages when she saw the photo that Daniel had sent her. "That sick bastard!" she exclaimed as she viewed the nude picture and the message.

Meanwhile, Bo frowned when he saw the image Melanie had sent him. "What's she mean, an eye for an eye?" Bo questioned.

Just then John walked in, overhearing Bo's question. "We've done some investigation after what Destiny told us. It would appear that Georgie Phillips was in fact Daniel's daughter. He wants payback, Bo," John explained. "The question is, how are we gonna find him?"

Bo didn't want to wait around for Melanie and Daniel to contact him. He knew that the more time that went by, the more they unhinged. Nora agreed wholeheartedly so when he suggested they televise an offer, she had called the reporters herself. Minutes later they were sitting in the hospital room making an appeal.

"We know that the real target here is us," Bo said as he wrapped his arms around Nora. She started to cry as she attempted to speak. No words needed to be said as Bo laid out the terms in threats. "This isn't going to work. You can run for a while. Eventually you will be captured. If our daughter is harmed in any way, you will be slaughtered in the same way your no good daughter was…"

When the cameras ended, Bo held Nora as she shivered. They knew they were taking a risk but they had to draw them out somehow. Bo kissed Nora passionately as he tried to reassure her.

XOXOXO

Nora woke up somewhere she didn't recognize. Her mouth felt like chalk and her memory had been fuzzy. It was then that she realized what had happened. The nurse had brought her medication in the morning. It must have been laced with something besides pain killers. She was calling for Bo but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Daniel walked in the room carrying her daughter.

"Oh don't you worry Nora…Bo will be here soon…and once he is, the fun can begin."

"What the hell have you done to me…and to my husband?"

She pulled on the chains he had her tied to and realized she was naked. Daniel laughed wickedly as he put the baby down in the portable crib and leaned in closer to her. "You and I are going to have some fun while your husband watches…then and only then will we be even…when you are broken."

She spit in his face as a way to tell him he would never break her and then Melanie walked in with Bo. Nora's heart sunk when she saw him.

"What the hell did you do to him you crazy bitch?"

"Bo was being a VERY bad boy, so I drugged him. He'll do anything I say now," Melanie told Nora with an evil laugh.

"You nasty, rotton slut! How could you do that to my husband?!" Nora cried out.

"Ohhh Nora, you only know the half of it! I also gave Bo some viagra. Now I can fuck him senseless while you have to watch!" Melanie said with delight.

Melanie walked over to where Bo had been seated in a chair. She unzipped his pants and removed his throbbing male flesh which had been made erect by the Viagra she administered. She got down on her knees and started sucking Bo's cock.

"Get away from him!" Nora screamed.

Daniel just laughed as he watched Melanie slurping on Bo's cock like a lollipop. "Stay away from my husband!" Nora cried as she pulled at her bonds.

"Now that Bo and Melanie are busy, it's time I had a little fun with you," Daniel told Nora as he gave her a wicked smirk.

"Stay away from me, you slime, or I will casterate you!" Nora shrieked.

"Ohhh you talk tough, but you're tied up to a bed," Daniel cried out as he pulled a torture device from the drawer.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: This update was written by Sharon and AngelsInstead._

**Labor Of Love : Chapter Nine**

Daniel turned on the video camera as he pulled out the breast pump. Nora screamed and he put his hand over her mouth.

"You have two choices Nora…you can either stop fighting or you can watch Melanie have some fun with your husband."

"Oh come on Daniel…you know I'm going to do that anyways," Melanie said, as she began to get undressed.

"Please…please just let him go…don't hurt him…don't hurt my daughter…this has nothing to do with them…"

"You're right Nora…It's such a shame that they have to be a part of this…this is on YOUR head…"

"What the hell do you want from me…you want justice for your crazy daughter…then take it from ME…leave my husband and my daughter alone?"

"We might be willing to let your husband go," Melanie said…"But only if you let HIM go…"

"What the hell are you talking about, you crazy bitch…"

"Now Nora, you've heard of a "Dear John Letter"Haven't you?"

"You want me to leave him…he'll never believe me and you know it?"

"Well then I'd start figuring out how to convince him," Daniel said. "But first… we need some of your milk…we can't let our little darling starve can we?"

"Stay away from my daughter…"

Daniel placed the breast pump on Nora's breasts and began to pump the milk out. Melanie was enjoying the one sided foreplay with Bo as she moved her vagina closer to his opening. Nora was watching the whole thing and she felt tears burn her eyes…the bitch was going to rape her husband if she didn't do something…

"Stop…stop touching him…I'll do anything…I'll do anything to save him…just don't…don't hurt him…"

"That's it darling…Melanie take Bo to the bedroom. When he wakes up, Nora can work her magic…but first we're going to have some fun…aren't we Nora?"

Nora held back her disgust as Daniel forced his tongue into her mouth. She had to remind herself it was worth it to save Bo…even if she had to pay the consequences. She wanted to gag as he moved his cock closer to her folds…

"So tight baby…you need to be more relaxed…I'll make you so relaxed you will be begging for more…"

"Please don't do this…please don't hurt me…"

"Oh honey, it's not going to hurt at all…it's going to feel so good…and once I'm inside you…you can forget all about your husband…"

"I'll never forget my husband…you can rape me…you can take him from me…but I will always love him…that's something you can never erase…"

"Don't count on it…"

Melanie was dragging Bo away toward the bedroom when he started to moan. "Nora? Nora, where are you?" he asked groggily as his eyes opened.

"I'm not Nora!" Melanie shouted.

Suddenly Bo got his wits about him and sat up quickly. He had to get to Nora before Daniel hurt her. He rose to his feet and shoved Melanie to the floor. In the process, Melanie had hit her head against the dresser, knocking her unconscious. Seeing his chance of escape, Bo grabbed a heavy lamp and went to rescue Nora.

He entered the room where he saw Daniel on top of his wife. Cautiously, he approached. When Daniel was just about to enter Nora with his raging erection, Bo raised the lamp over his head and brought down with all his strength onto the back of Daniel's skull. Daniel fell half onto Nora as his eyes rolled back in his head. Blood covered Nora from Daniel's injury.

"Nora... Nora, are you okay?" Bo said frantically as he pushed Daniel off of her and lifted her into his arms.

Nora hugged Bo as tears fell from her eyes. "I think I am alright, Bo. Let's get our daughter and get the HELL out of here!" she stated.

"Where's our baby?" Bo asked.

Nora walked over to the portable crib and picked up the tiny infant who was wrapped in a pink blanket. "Here she is, Bo. Isn't she the prettiest baby ever?" Nora said as she brought their darling daughter over for Bo to see.

A proud smile came to Bo's face. "She's adorable. We gotta be the two luckiest parents alive. A handsome son... and now this beautiful daughter."

Nora wrapped the infant up as best she could as she and Bo prepared to run for their lives. "We can do this, Nora," Bo said as he gave her a kiss for luck.

Bo wrapped Nora in his jacket when they couldn't find her clothes. He was afraid she was going into shock as chills overcame her body but they hung on to each other as they pushed through the doors of wherever they were being held. Bo was still weak from the drugs but he needed to get his wife and his daughter to safety…

They stumbled through the snow hunched together, trying to figure out where they were, but there had been no signs of life anywhere. They needed to make it somewhere warm where they could rest until morning, when they had gotten their strength back…But with every step they took, it became more difficult. Neither of them had been strong enough to walk on their own and the cold made their steps slower…the baby was crying and Nora was trying to soothe her…and then…

The last thing Nora saw was Bo clutching his head right before he collapsed in the snow…Nora screamed without thinking, causing her baby girl to cry even louder.

"I'm sorry angel…mommy's sorry. Please calm down for me sweet pea. Mommy needs to see if she can wake daddy up."

Nora was shivering but she held her daughter close to her chest as she leaned down and placed her head against Bo's chest, trying to listen to his heart…

"Oh God…God no…he's stopped breathing…what am I going to do?'

XOXOXO

News of Daniel's death and Melanie's capture was all over the news when the police had found the cabin. By that time, Melanie had regained consciousness, and was already back to planning Nora's death. She was promptly placed under arrest. Rachel and Matthew began to panic when John informed them that Bo, Nora and their daughter were nowhere to be found.

"Where could they be," Rachel questioned?

"They couldn't possibly have gotten very far on their own," Matthew added. "Who knows what those Psycho's have done to my parents and my baby sister."

"Matthew, we are doing everything we can to find them…we'll bring them home to you…I promise," John said.

"I'm beginning to think this is bigger then what you can handle…I can't just sit around and do nothing John…this is my family."

"Matthew, please don't do anything stupid," Destiny said.

"I'm with Matthew," Rachel said. "This has spiraled into something much bigger then us…we need to do something before they bleed to death."

"And what do we suggest we do," John asked?

"That's easy," Rachel said.

"We call in the experts," Matthew added simultaneously with his sister.

Nora was huddled in Bo's jacket and Bo was lying in the snow. She was begging him to awaken as she tried her best to keep the baby warm. The little one was no doubt freezing as the chilling wind blew flurries of snow onto Bo's face.

"Please, Bo... I'm begging you. You gotta wake up so we can get our little girl to safety."

Somehow, even though he was weak from surgery and the drugs that Melanie had given him, Bo found the strength to wake up and gaze at Nora. His body was icy cold and there was frost in his eyelashes. "We have to save our daughter," Bo said in a whisper.

"Yes, Bo. You have to get up. We have to find a shack or a cabin... or something. Our baby is freezing."

Even though her strength was waning, Nora managed to help Bo rise to his feet. He wrapped his arm around her as they continued to walk through the snow and cold. All they could hear was the sound of the wailing wind and their baby girl who continued to cry from cold and hunger.

"We have to find shelter soon, Bo. She isn't going to last much longer," Nora said of their daughter. They had been walking for what seemed like hours... and all they had found was a gravel road and several evergreen trees.

"Don't worry, Nora. We've made it this far. We'll find shelter; we just have to pray."

Together they prayed with all their hearts, and to their great surprise, they saw a small cabin in the distance. It looked fairly rustic, but it would be a place of shelter. They could take the baby out of the freezing wind and maybe they could start a fire.

They made it to the cabin and stepped inside, finding that it was deserted. There was a bed and a fireplace, and Bo worked on starting a fire. In the meantime, Nora sat down on the bed and looked at her precious daughter. For the past few minutes, the baby's cries had stopped, and Nora was worried.

"Bo, come here!" Nora cried out. "Something's wrong!"

Bo rushed over and looked at the baby. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

"She's so cold... and I don't think she's breathing!"

Xxxooo

"Who do we call? The FBI?" asked John.

"Don't you have friends who worked for the WSB? Can't any of your friends help us?" Matthew questioned.

"Yes, I have friends who were former WSB agents. I could ask my friend Anna to help us. She's the current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department. If anyone could help us find Bo and Nora, it would be Anna."

"Then we should call her," Matthew stated. "We have to rescue my parents and the baby."

"Call your friend in Port Charles, John," Rachel urged. "This is a matter of life and death."


	10. Chapter 10

**Labor Of Love**

_Written by Sharon and Angels_

Nora was sobbing as she held her little girl in her arms. Bo could see the look of panic in her eyes and he came rushing to her side.

"Our baby isn't breathing Bo…she's not…" She was hysterical and Bo kissed her hair as he attempted to reassure her.

"It will be okay sweetheart…we're not going to lose our baby. Hold her head okay…can you do that for me…?

She nodded her head between tears as Bo gently gave their little girl CPR…It was the longest few minutes of their life but eventually she was breathing again. "Oh God, I thought…I thought…" She fell into her husband's arms as they held their daughter together.

"She's alive sweetheart…she's alive…she's just cold. I think we need to see about getting her warmed up. "

Nora nodded her head and together they walked to the bathroom. They were relieved to hear their little girl's cries as Bo filled the tub with warm water. After giving her a bath, they found some flannel material in the cupboard and wrapped her tiny body in the warm material. Bo was about to hand her their child to breastfeed when he noticed that something was wrong. Bo lay their baby down on one side of the bed as he went to his wife.

"Baby what is it…what's wrong?"

The color drained from her face and she started turning blue…For the first time since their ordeal, Bo truly started to panic.

xoxoxo

"Okay, I will call Anna," John said to Matthew and Rachel as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number. He explained the situation to her and she said she would take care of it and they would find his friends. John, Rachel and Matthew were pacing the floors, waiting to see if Anna was able to contact any of her former associates and it wasn't until a half hour later that they finally heard.

"What have you got for me Anna?"

"I was able to make contact with my ex husband Robert Scorpio. He's on his way to Llanview now to talk with you. He's going to need everything you can tell him in order to find your friends…and I'm going with him…You helped me once John so I am treating this as a personal favor…Robert and I work better as a team. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks Anna."

"Don't mention it."

He hung up the phone and turned to Matthew and Rachel. "Anna and her ex- husband Robert are on their way here right now. They need as much information as possible. That's how we'll find your parent's."

"Then we wait…and we pray," Rachel said.

"That might not be a bad idea," John said as they headed for the chapel to pray.

xoxoxo

Nora had collapsed and was having trouble breathing. Her breathing was shallow as Bo lifted her into his arms. His wounds hurt from his surgery, but he had to take care of Nora and their baby daughter before he could rest.

He lay Nora down gently on the bed beside their little girl, then piled the woman he loved with blankets. "I have to get you warm again," he said as he kissed Nora's brow. He tucked the baby in beside her mother and opened the jacket that Nora was wearing so the little one could nurse. Although Nora was unconscious, their infant daughter got her meal.

After the baby had fed and had fallen asleep, Bo tucked the blankets around the three of them and drifted off to sleep. He was exhausted and could not stay awake another minute. His last conscious thought before settling into oblivion was that he hoped that they would all survive and that someone would find them very soon.

xoxoxo

Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio arrived in Llanview, Pennsylvania at almost the same time. They met at the police station as they looked around for John. "He went to the chapel to pray," Officer Fish informed them.

"Alright," said Robert. "Anna and I need to go into his office and check up on a lead."

Fish showed Anna and Robert into John's office as Robert logged into the World Security Bureau's top secret website using John's computer. There he saw it in black and white.

"John's friends are in terrible danger. An old enemy is closing in on them," Robert warned.

"What are you talking about, Robert?" Anna questioned.

Just then, Rachel and Matthew entered John's office accompanied by John. "Rachel and Matthew, I'd like you to meet my friends, Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio," John introduced.

"This is Matthew Buchanan, the son of my missing friends... and this is his sister, Rachel," John explained.

"Nice to meet you," Anna said as she gave Rachel and Matthew a smile.

"Thank you for coming to help. Have you found any leads on my parents yet?" Matthew asked.

"I am afraid I have disturbing news," Robert explained. "According to the WSB website, an old enemy of your mother's is also searching for her as we speak."

Rachel's eyes widened in fear and disbelief. "An old enemy? Ohhh my God! Who's looking for my mom?"

xoxoxo

"According to this website, a man named Colin Macgiver is looking for your mother," Robert said.

"But that's impossible," Rachel said. "He's dead."

"Mom killed him in self defense," Matthew added.

"Then that makes him twice as dangerous," Anna added. "I know from personal experience what it is like to have a man obsessed with you…and from everything I've read about the man, I'm assuming that's what this is."

"He kidnapped her twice," Rachel said. "Drugged her and tried to rape her when she wouldn't return his feelings. He almost destroyed her life."

"I know what that feels like," Anna said. "That's why we need to find them quickly. "

"Anna's right," Robert said. "If we don't figure out where they are…well things could turn bad very fast."

"So what do we do," Matthew asked?

"First we need to figure out how bad your parents were injured. Your mother just had a baby and there is no sign of automobiles so they had to be moving by foot…if they were injured, they couldn't have gotten far," Robert said.

"I'll call the hospitals," Anna continued.

Rachel and Matthew clung to each other and prayed for a miracle as Anna and Robert desperately tried to track down their parents before a madman did…since everyone believed he was dead, there was much more danger involved. They would have to get lucky…and fast.

xoxoxo

Bo had woken up often throughout the night because he was worried about Nora and their daughter. He was content to watch his little girl sleep and pray that when morning came, Nora would wake up. He managed to get their daughter warm and fed when the sun rose and when he realized that Nora still wasn't waking, he picked her up and gently laid her in a warm bath. He washed her hair and cleansed her body as he prayed the heat would warm her up. With their daughter asleep in the next room, he climbed in the tub with her and held her in his arms…

"Baby, you got to wake up now…we need you."

She began to come out of her trance when she felt his hands on her thighs as he gently splashed warm water over her. "Bo," she whispered weakly?

"Oh thank God…you had me worried there for a while…welcome back sleeping beauty."

"I'm…I'm sorry Bo…I guess I was just…Is our daughter okay?"

"She's fine. She's sleeping now. I got her warm and fed."

"You're a prince…you took care of her when I couldn't."

"Yes…and now I am going to take care of you…do you know how long it's been since I could touch you…?"

"Too long…way too long…"

She turned in his arms and pressed her lips over his…"Touch me Bo…touch me and remind me what it feels like to be loved by you…I've missed you so much."

"Words don't describe adequately how much I _have_ and _do _ache for you…"

She smiled as she slipped into his arms…she shifted her hips as she lay her hands on his shoulders and watched as he lovingly thrust his desire into her…"How does that feel baby…do you like it when…"

"Less talking…more loving," she said as she kissed him.

They used the bathtub as a bed as they twisted together in passion. Their screams of pleasure were muffled in each other as they buried themselves inside each other. When they finally tired from the lovemaking, they dried each other off with the towels and wrapped their arms around each other. Bo nibbled on her earlobe as she sighed. "You need to stop doing that sweetheart…we have a child in the other room. "

"I can't help it…you turn me on immensely when you look at me that way…"

"Okay…just one more time," she whispered huskily, as he lifted her onto the counter and drew her passionately into his arms. They made love in every corner of the bathroom as their daughter slept. Then they walked to the bed and lay down next to her with joined hands…"I think it's time for us to name her," Nora said.

"You have any ideas," Bo asked?

"Under the circumstances, I think I do," Nora said. "How does Justice Riley Buchanan sound? It means bravery and courage…"

"I love it…just like I love you…and our family…welcome to the world Justice, "he said as he and Nora kissed their daughter and then each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Labor Of Love - Chapter 11**

_Written by Sharon and Angels_

He'd been waiting for this moment a very long time. He had been watching her for days, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. He had seen her and Bo on the TV making an appeal when their infant daughter had been taken and he had caressed the TV screen, longing for the moment when he could touch her again. He loved her so much... and it was time to get her back. He thought of all the ways he would make sweet love to her as he approached the cabin where she and Bo had gone with the baby. He was going to be her rescuer. With him, Nora would be safe. The question was... what would he do with Bo?

xoxoxo

Baby Justice gurgled as her parents looked at her adoringly. "Do you think she's alright, Bo?" Nora asked worriedly as she gazed at her beautiful child.

"She's a strong child... just like her parents. But we need to get her somewhere much warmer than this drafty cabin... and of course, we both need some food. When's the last time you have eaten?" Bo asked.

"I don't know. I think I had a bite to eat in the hospital."

"Me, too. But it wasn't enough. I am starving and there's nothing to eat in this cabin."

"How will we get back to Llanview... or do you think someone's going to rescue us?"

"I'm sure Matthew, Rachel, and John are looking for us now. Don't worry, Red," Bo said as he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Everything will be okay."

Nora raised her infant daughter to her breast to nurse her again. The baby snuggled in against her mother as Nora caressed her soft dark curls. She could only hope and pray they'd be rescued very soon. If not... she, Bo, and their little girl were sure to starve.

_xoxoxo_

Nora woke up nestled in her husband's arms, their child between them. This was how it was always meant to be, she thought, as she woke her husband with kisses.

"Good morning to you too," he said, as he returned her kisses. "You do realize we have a child here don't you," he jokingly replied.

"Very funny Buchanan," she said. She rose from the bed and took Bo's hand. They walked into an adjoining room, and as he moved her to the bed, still kissing her, he whispered in her ear "I think someone is feeling much better isn't she?"

"You make _me_ feel _better_ then better…Please Bo…I need your hands all over me…and I need them now..."

There was no need to respond…he craved her as much as she craved him…They filled each other up in that moment as they clung to each other like there would be no tomorrow…

"Oh Red…Red you feel so good," he cried, as she entered him. "You think that feels good, how about this."

"Oh…my…God…"

When she had pleasured him until he was putty in her hands, he managed to catch his breath and turn her on her back. "Now it's my turn. I'm going to make you scream," he commanded. "Oh commissioner…you're so naughty…I kind of like it," she said.

"The commissioner is off duty…right here…right now…all I am is your man."

"Then I'm the luckiest woman in the world…fill me up Bo…fill me up so deep that…Oh God…god where did you learn to…shit…shit yes," she cried. It did his heart good to know that he could still distract her with one touch…they set each other on fire with their passionate lovemaking…and then they heard the sound they would never forget…

"Justice…Oh God Justice," they screamed, as they heard the sound of gunfire…"

"Put some clothes on you little slut," Collin said as he threw them at her. He was now pointing the gun at Bo as he held their little girl.

"You're supposed to be dead," Bo said.

"I killed you…I KNOW I killed you," Nora said. "How can you be here?"

"You think I would let something like death keep us apart."

"You are a sick freak," Nora cried. _"Give me back my daughter. Give me my daughter damn it." _

She reached out for her but Collin shoved her into a chair as he leaned in closer. "Oh no Scarlet…you will have to be punished for being such a horrible mother…who was supposed to take care of her when you two were fucking like rabbits."

"She was sleeping," Bo said.

"And we would have heard her," Nora added.

"Not with the way you were screaming…my God, you are such a little whore," he said as he slapped her across the face. "You will pay for that now…I will make you wish you hadn't betrayed me like that…"

"_You are such a crazy bastard…I'm not yours…what I do in bed is none of your damn business…now give me my daughter back before I kick your ass…" _

"You're not listening…let me be clearer…?"

He wrapped his hands around her throat as he placed a gun in her hand. "You will shoot your no good lover or your precious baby girl will die…once he's gone then you and I can be together…I'll even let you keep your child…"

"_You'll let me…you'll let me…what am I…some god damn piece of property…nobody lets me do anything…get your god damn hands off me or I'll shoot you myself…" _

"You will shoot Bo or I will shoot your daughter…your choice?"

Her hands were shaking as she looked between the man she hated most in this world and the man that she loved most and back at her child. What in the world was she supposed to do now? She could never choose between her husband and her child.

xoxoxo

Anna and Robert were with Matthew and Rachel when the call came in. "That was the WSB. They think they know where there location is," Robert said.

"What is it," Anna asked? "I know that look. What aren't you telling me?"

"There have been reports of gunfire. They don't know if anyone was shot…or worse."

Rachel and Matthew looked at Anna and Robert with fear. They couldn't stand to think of the possibilities…neither of them could survive if their family was killed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Labor Of Love - Chapter 12**

_Written by Angels_

"Please Red, don't let him hurt our baby girl," Bo spoke up. "Let him shoot me instead. Our daughter needs to live."

"No!" Nora cried out. "I won't sacrifice someone I love for another!"

"These sentiments are lovely, my dear, but you are wasting time. The cops are on my tail. Now come on, Scarlett. Make your decision! Do you want me to shoot Bo or your precious little spawn?" Collin demanded.

"I'd rather die than lose Bo or our baby Justice," Nora stated. "Shoot me instead."

"No, Red!" Bo shouted as Collin stepped forward and pressed the barrell of the gun against Nora's temple.

"I didn't want it to be this way," Collin said as he prepared to pull the trigger.

Author's note: _It's short and "sweet," but I hope you like it. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Labor Of Love - Chapter 13**

_Written by Sharon and Angels_

"I'm sorry Bo but I won't let anyone else die because of me," she said, as she stepped in front of her husband. "Shoot me Colin. I will never feel one shred of what you want me to feel. If you have to hurt someone then hurt me. If you hurt my husband or my child then you will have to take the spare bullet and shoot me too. I can not make it without either of them."

"Red please...please don't do this," he begged her, as she held him back. "I have to," she stated. "Shoot me."

She kept repeating the words as Colin prepared to pull the trigger. He was looking her dead in the eyes as tears fell from her face. She cursed herself for that. She had promised she would never let another man see her cry. She wouldn't let him break her...she would find a way to come back swinging.

"Look at what you are making me do...If you had just given in...If you had just loved me...Scarlett, it wouldn't have to be like this...You wouldn't have to die."

"Just get it over with...put me out of my misery. If you love me at all, you'll make it quick."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this...we were supposed to be happy..."

He turned around for a split second in his ranting and Nora pounced on him. She grabbed the gun in a struggle as Bo ran up behind her and Colin and took baby Justice out of his hands. Nora screamed at him to run but he couldn't. He had to do something to save the woman he loved. He watched Nora flip Colin onto his back as she aimed the gun at him. "That's my girl," he was thinking.

"Nobody threatens my family and lives to tell the story. You're supposed to be dead Colin. I killed you once. If I shot you right here, nobody could touch me."

"You don't have the guts."

"You sure about that Colin...I get pretty pissed off when people threaten to shoot my family...Whose to say what I would or wouldn't do. Any famous last words?"

"Please...please don't do this."

He was begging like a sissy and She was fast losing her temper. "Can't you do better then that...can't you at least pretend that you value your life? Beg Colin. I want to hear you beg. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't make you as dead as you were before..."

He didn't have a chance to respond...the doors suddenly opened and Bo fell to the floor. She was screaming his name as she fought to remember if the gun had gone off in their struggle. Had she shot her own husband?

XoXoXo

The gun went off and Bo fell to the floor. Blood was streaming from his wound. Nora ran to his side. "Ohhh God, I shot you. I SHOT YOU! I didn't mean to!" she cried out sadly.

"It's just a flesh wound, Red. I'll be alright," Bo assured her. "I have had worse."

"Is the baby alright?" Nora asked as she reached for her sweet little girl. Thankfully, baby Justice hadn't been harmed during the fall. She softly cooed as Nora cradled her in her arms.

Suddenly the baby screamed as sudden gunfire blasted.

"Drop the gun or I'll shoot!" Robert Scorpio ordered.

Colin was desperate and didn't want to be captured. He fired his gun, hitting Anna. She fell backwards as her blood soaked the floor. Robert fired his weapon as well. The bullet wounded Colin, but despite his best efforts, the madman got away. He escaped into the woods, carrying the loaded gun.

Colin ran for his life, stumbling out into the darkness...


End file.
